Terrarian Hyjinx
by VeeVee the Roleplayer
Summary: Terraria is an odd place with even odder people. ((Series of One-Shots. Rated T just to be safe. Submit ideas if you want too :D))
1. Intro

Series of One-Shots filled with head cannons n stuff. If you are lucky, maybe we can have a tiny plot! =o

I am disturbed at the lack of Terraria NPC fics on this site! Gonna change that! =I

_The Player and world are based off of my main character and world._

* * *

><p>Intro.<p>

Terraria is full of surprises. Zombies, bouncing slimes, corruption of all kinds, big flying eyeballs... just to name a few. Many more surprises often appeared in this strange world, such as a young woman appearing out of no where. Having bright pink hair, tanned skin, a princess outfit, and to top it off, a large purple star pattern top-hat. She would fit in well in this odd world.

After recovering from the shock of suddenly being in a unknown world, with the help of an odd man who simply called himself the guide, the woman build herself and the man a simple house. A house to keep them safe during the night and kept the monster outside. Later down the road, the house got bigger and bigger as more people began to appear. Emma the Nurse, Andre the Arms Dealer, Lincoln the Clothier, Dias the Demolitionist, Darz the Goblin Tinkerer, and Ginger the Mechanic, just to name a few. Some still have their memories in tack while others don't. Some get along greatly while others don't.

BlackEclipse become the unofficial leader of the small village being the main defender, builder, and master crafter of the place. however, she isn't around much. Often going off to explore the land and to gather more items to craft so that their lives are a bit easier. While off adventuring, her little town has their own adventures.

Tiz all normal... well as normal as it can be in Terraria. A land filled with zombies with raincoats, bouncing pink slimes, corruption of all kinds, and a giant flying eyeballs with teeth, just to name a few, is bound to be interesting. The adventures of BlackEclipse are interesting enough, but what about home? What about the little people she rescued from the lands of monsters?

Let's take a look and see how Terraria affects the lives of these unusual bunch of odd balls.

* * *

><p>IM me for any ideas you would like to see written! :D<p> 


	2. Blood Moon

_The Blood Moon is rising..._

"Man, it's a good night not to talk to anybody, don't you think, BlackEclipse?" Ask Andre casually, leaning back into his chair while dutifully cleaning one of his many guns. BlackEclipse only hummed her agreement as she listened to the consent groaning and snarling of the Zombies outside of her fortress, all the while messing with her overly pink and purple dress. She scanned the wreck room and looking over the many faces she swore to protect with her life.

Living inside a hill as its uses, one of them is she can easily hide the entrances. Most the Zombies and demon eyes were way too stupid to see them behind the dried grasses, those who finally found the hidden doors banged against them with an unwavering fury. unfortunately for them, BlackEclipse barricaded all of the doors with large stone blocks, effectively making it impossible for them to enter.

However, just because the underground village was safe from the outside world doesn't mean the residents were at ease. Quite the opposite in fact! Everyone was on edge, Lincoln the Clothier can be seen pacing the hallways with a worry look on his aged face. Evvie The Dryad often curls up in corner of her room, muttering non sense to herself and all the while playing with corruption seeds, smiling a secret smile. Ginger the Mechanic will be a ticking time bomb, exploding into a rage at anyone who dared disturb her, even at her good friend ((and crush)) Darz the Goblin Tinkerer. She later apologized to him for her upsetting behavior. After day that Darz was careful not to disturb her.

BlackEclipse grimaced at the memory of their first Blood Moon together. Eclipse needed some wire to set up traps and unwittingly walked in Ginger was she worked.

* * *

><p>"All I want is for the switch to make the..." Muttered the Mechanic carefully welding small parts together. BlackEclipse waited a few minutes before she cleared her throat causing the red head to jump.<p>

"What?!" She screeched whipping around to face the hero, Eclipse took a step back from the sudden rage.

"I.. Er.."

"Oh, let me guess. Forgot to buy enough wire? Idiot!" She snapped then she turn back to her work, gabbing a finger at the pile of wire. "Just grab what you need and get out! I'm BUSY"

BlackEclipse didn't need to be told twice, grabbing what she need, dumping the amount of silver coins needed for the wires in an empty can, and darting out of the room.

* * *

><p>The only person seeningly relaxed about the whole event was the Guide. One the first Blood Moon the Guilde, with his constant small smile, simply said that something about the Blood Moon causes all the monsters in the land to appear in a faster rate and behave more violently. Then after words he would ask if Eclipse needed help with anything like nothing bad is happening. It was oddly unnerving how the guide can stay so calm in events like theses.<p>

With a sigh, the Terrarian Hero got up and started to make her way out of the wreck room.

"Hey were are you going?" Called out Andre, noticing the sudden movement and looking up from his work.

"Going to make sure no one is going crazy." Answered BlackEclipse, trotting down the hallway.

_"A bit late for that for some..." _Muttered Andre, returning to his cleaning duties.

Trotting down the many hallways, BlackEclipse happened to find Lincoln peering out of a window at the red colored moon. Upon, hearing footsteps, the old man flinched and quickly looked around to find the source of the sound. He relaxed when he saw it was his Hero coming towards him.

"How are you holding up?" Asked BlackEclipse, gently placing a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"I had better nights..." He said quietly. Eclipse bit her lip, she worried one day he would suddenly drop dead from the stress of all of this. He turned back to the window and watched the zombies totter around in the dark.

"To be honest, they were far and few in between..." he continued with a far off gaze "I had many Blood Moon nights while cursed, Skeletron was the only thing that kept the beasts away from me..."

BlackEclipse stepped closer to the old man and gently squeezed his shoulder.

"I still remember... those night.. they where..." he shuttered, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"Hey now," Eclipse gently said, shushing him and stopping him from continuing that train of thought. "The past is in the past. You're safe now."

Lincoln slowly nodded, steadying himself.

"Yes... safe..." He repeated.

"Come, let's go to the kitchens and get you some tea. Something warm with do you some good nyes?"

The old Clothier nodded and smiled a little at the kindness Eclipse was giving him. He will forever be grateful for all of the kindness she has given him.

* * *

><p>With the Clothier sipping on some warm tea, BlackEclipse decided it was best if she was to stay home tonight. They needed her for support, with or without them knowing. While sipping on her own tea, her keen eyes spotted a green figure stepping into the dining room. It was Zop'a The Witch Doctor, BlackEclipse turned her head to look at the scaley figure. It was a rare sight to see him out of his room ever since BlackEclipse made his room more jungle like complete with pond, small trees and even smaller bushes, and a few crafting stations.<p>

"Zop'a!" Called out BlackEclipse "What are you doing out and about?"

The Witch Doctor paused and turned his masked face to look at the Hero. His thick tale swinging lazily, he said in his odd tonge

"Lu los mul dahvulon, Zu'u vis fraan nii. Nii los volzah gluus wah fey ko gein staad fah ahk lingrah melaat korosend grik ol daar gein."

Then he went on his marry way to the kitchens to get his daily fishy snack. BlackEclipse looked at the clothier, who shrugged. She needs to learn what language that fellow uses, it would make life easier in this village.


End file.
